Meant To Be
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: Buzz and Jessie are getting closer, but is there another toy in Andy's room who has affectionate feelings towards Jessie?
1. Flicker

Disclaimer: I don't own the Toy Story movies or characters.

**Meant to Be**

By Jennifer Collins

Woody sat with Bo Peep on the window sill one Friday afternoon while Andy was still at school. They sat hand in hand and talked quietly amongst themselves while they watched as all the other toys played. Bo nodded to where Buzz and Jessie were engaged in their own private conversation by Andy's desk chair. She smiled. "Will you just look at those two? They are too cute," she said.

Woody followed Bo's gaze. Buzz was leaning against one of the legs of the desk chair, animatedly talking to Jessie, who was sitting in front of him on the bar connecting the legs. She sat straight with both her hands gripped tightly around the bar on either side of her and her legs crossed. Occasionally, she would throw her braid over her shoulder flirtatiously and laugh at something Buzz said. Woody rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah. Adorable," he said.

Bo poked him in his side with her crook. "Come on, Sheriff. Don't you remember what it's like to be young and in love?" She purred.

Woody turned his gaze back to her. "Who are you calling old?" He asked teasingly. "Besides, I hardly think they're in love. They barely know each other for crying out loud!"

"Well they sure could've fooled me. I think it's great that Buzz found a nice girl. He deserves to be happy. And how wonderful is it that our new friend is adjusting so well?"

Woody scratched behind his head. "I guess so. But does he have to be all over her like that?"

Bo's eyes narrowed. "Woody! Are you jealous of them?"

Woody lowered his eyes. "It's just… she was my friend first!"

"Will the rivalry never cease?" Bo said as she folded her arms across her chest. "Somebody who wasn't familiar with you two might never know that you're best friends."

Woody sighed and wrapped both his arms around Bo's waist. "You're right, as usual. And of course, I'm happy for both of them."

Down by Andy's desk, Jessie was twirling her braid around her fingers. "I had a great time last night, Buzz," she said with a smile. "The movie was perfect."

Buzz smiled back. "Do you really think so? I enjoyed it too."

Jessie clapped her hands loudly. "Well now, I reckon that's three things that we have in common!"

"Three?" Buzz asked, leaning closer. Being around Jessie without making a fool of himself was getting easier and easier.

"Mmm-hmm," she said nodding. "Our interest in space, your amazing cowboy skills and our taste in movies."

"I wouldn't call my cowboy skills amazing… more like lacking," Buzz said with a laugh.

Jessie shook her head and placed a finger on his nose. "Buzz Lightyear, I seem to remember that you commandeered a horse to come to my rescue not too long ago. I'd say that's pretty impressive."

Buzz chuckled. "I owe it all to an adrenaline rush. And I'm pretty sure I would never be able to do that again. Sorry, madam, but we're stuck at two."

Jessie wrinkled her nose. "That's okay. You're probably a better space man than cowboy anyway."

Buzz nodded. "Next time I'll come for you in a cardboard rocket ship."

Jessie laughed. "Well aren't you just my knight in plastic armor?" She swung her legs back and forth. "Oh well. I guess we'll just have to wait to find other things in common."

"We could discuss it over another movie tomorrow night. If you'll go out with me again," Buzz said.

Jessie nodded eagerly in time to the butterflies' wings flapping inside her stomach. This was becoming a routine with these two toys. Jessie would tell Buzz what a great time she'd had on their date and Buzz would ask for another one, to which Jessie would happily agree.

"I would love to go out with you again Buzz Lightyear," Jessie breathed as she rested her forehead against his and touched his nose with hers.

Buzz touched a hand to her chin and tilted her head back. He had recently discovered that there was nothing in the universe that was better than kissing Jessie, and he couldn't wait to be reminded of that fact again.

Jessie closed her eyes and breathed in his minty scent. The butterflies in her stomach were moving their wings so fast, she thought they might lift her into the air as he covered her mouth with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and scooted closer as she felt his arms lock around her waist.

"Ahem," a loud voice said. The two broke apart quickly, both blushing, and turned to find Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head standing behind them. Mr. Potato Head was carrying a mini football that was almost half the size of him.

"We wanted to know if you two lovebirds wanted to play a game," Mrs. Potato Head said in her shrill voice.

Buzz looked at Jessie and she nodded eagerly. "Let's go ask Woody and Bo," she said, already hopping up and skipping over to the bed. Buzz gave her a boost and she grabbed onto the bedspread and climbed up to the top, with the other toys following closely behind.

"Hey, Woody! Bo!" Buzz greeted them with genuine enthusiasm.

"How about a game of football?" Jessie asked, equally excited.

Woody looked horrified and Bo giggled at his expression. "I'm afraid my big dress would get in the way," she said with a slight pout. "But you four go on and have fun." She waved as they took turns jumping off the bed to the floor.

"How irresponsible of them!" Woody said. "I hope those two aren't so ga-ga over each other that they forget how breakable you are."

Bo rolled her eyes. "They were just being polite. Come on," she said, taking his hand. "Let's go down and watch." Woody obliged and gently helped her down to the floor.

Bo walked over to sit against the wall. "So who's winning?" She asked when Jessie ran over to them.

Jessie shrugged. "The guys are," she replied. "But we're about to catch up!" And with that she caught a long pass that Mrs. Potato Head had sent flying her way.

Bo Peep clapped and cheered. Just then, Buzz came up beside Jessie and tackled her to the floor. Woody threw his body in front of Bo Peep so she wouldn't get hit with the ball that had fallen out of Jessie's hands, but she playfully swatted him away.

Mr. Potato Head grabbed the ball and ran away with it. Jessie pushed herself up on her hands, ready to take off after him, but Buzz wrapped an arm around her waist and tackled her to the floor again, tickling her mercilessly. The Potatoes clapped their hands and cheered Buzz on as Jessie howled with laughter. She kicked her legs, but Buzz held both her wrists in one hand and continued to tickle her with the other.

Woody felt a flicker of jealously light inside him as we watched the playful scene before him and heard Jessie's squeals. He tried to fight it but after a moment, he rose from his seat on the floor and pulled Buzz off of her. "Okay, I think that's enough," he said in an authoritative voice.

"Aw, gee, Sheriff," Jessie whined. "We were just having some fun!"

"Yeah, lighten up Woody," Buzz added.

Woody shook his head. "You should probably break up the game anyway. Andy will be home from school soon and don't forget he's bringing a friend."

The Potatoes grumbled, but they obliged and wandered off to find Hamm and Rex.

Jessie jumped on Woody's back. Woody faltered slightly under her sudden weight, but he held on. "Are you mad at me?" She asked, sticking out her lower lip.

"No, I'm not mad at you," Woody answered.

"Great! Then how about a ride back to Molly's room?" Her eyes lit up and Woody couldn't help but to do as she asked.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to walk then," Bo said with a smile.

Buzz shook his head. "What's gotten into Woody?" He asked, politely offering her his arm.

"He's just been a big 'ol grump today," Bo replied as she slipped her arm through his. "I'm sure he'll start to feel better once Andy gets home from school," she added.

"I hope you're right," Buzz said with genuine concern. He started towards Molly's room.

"So how are things with you and Jessie?" Bo asked to change the subject.

Buzz's eyes sparkled at the mention of her name. "Great," he said with a huge smile. "I'm taking her out again tomorrow night as a matter of fact."

"Isn't that sweet?" Bo said. She stopped walking when they were in front of the door to Molly's room. Buzz helped her inside and they joined Woody and Jessie, who were on the floor thumb wrestling.

"Ha! I win!" Jessie shouted.

Buzz winked. "That's my girl."

"Only because I let you!" Woody said defensively. He turned to help Bo back up onto Molly's dresser.

When Woody got back down to the floor Buzz slapped him on the back. "Race you back to Andy's room?"

"You're on!" Woody yelled, and they took off.

Jessie looked up at Bo Peep and rolled her eyes. Bo just shook her head and smiled.


	2. Discovery

Woody and Buzz both burst through the door of Andy's room at the same time. "To the window!" Woody shouted as he kept going. Some nearby toys realized what they were doing and began to cheer them on. "Come on, Woody!" Slinky called out, while Rex and Hamm yelled for Buzz.

They each slapped their hands on the window sill victoriously at the same moment, but Woody was just slightly more out of breath than Buzz. Buzz laughed. "I guess it's a tie," he said.

Woody smiled. "I guess so," he replied. He looked out the window in time to see Andy's school bus pull away from the curb. "Andy's home, everyone!" He warned. "And his friend Bobby is here too."

The toys froze just as they heard the two boys' footsteps on the stairs. When they bounded into the room, Andy headed straight for the bed to pick up Woody and Buzz, but his friend reached out a hand to stop him. "Let's go exploring," he said excitedly.

Andy shook his head. "It's going to rain," he pointed out. "Mom will be mad if we get all muddy."

"I meant inside," Bobby said in a mysterious voice.

"Inside?" Andy frowned.

"Sure. I did it last week with Kevin and Alex. We went exploring in Kevin's attic, and we found all sorts of cool stuff!"

Andy nodded. "Cool. Let's go ask." The two boys ran out and paused at the top of the staircase. "Mom!" Andy called. "Can we go exploring in the attic?"

Andy's Mom came to the foot of the stairs. She was about to say no, but when she saw the hopeful and excited expressions on the chidren's faces, she thought for a moment. "Well, okay," she said. "But be careful up there. A lot of the boxes haven't even been unpacked yet, so don't make a mess."

"We won't, Mom!" Andy said happily. He led Bobby to the tiny door at the end of the hall and turned on a light. "Come on," he said as he motioned for his friend to follow.

They climbed up the rickety old stairs and paused to look around once they reached the floor. "There's nothing exciting up here," Andy grumbled. "Just a bunch of dusty old boxes."

Bobby wasn't listening. He had wandered over to the far corner of the attic where a few boxes were stacked separately from all the others. These were more dusty than the others and the corners were more ragged. "What's all this?" He wondered.

Andy slowly made his way over to where Bobby was standing bent over one of the boxes. "A, D, W, R collection," he read. He looked up at Bobby. "Should we open it?"

Bobby nodded. "Go for it," he said.

Andy tugged on the box flaps which were folded into each other. They box came open fairly easily. He pulled a longer box out and dusted it off with the bottom of his shirt. "It's a Woody's Roundup board game!" He shouted excitedly. "This stuff belonged to my dad! A.D. is my dad!"

Bobby pulled an old placemat out of the box and studied it thoughtfully. The placemat had a cartoon picture of Sheriff Woody on it. "My dad watched this show too," he said as he and Andy dug deeper into the box. They pulled out some windup toys and wound them up.

"Let's take this downstairs," Andy suggested. Bobby moved to help him lift the large box and the two boys carefully carried it down the creaky steps. Then they ran across and into Andy's room, setting the box down on the floor.

Andy picked Woody up from the bed. "Woody, look! It's you!" He said, happily showing the placemat to his toy.

Bobby began pulling out other memorabilia from the box. He found a lunchbox, a watch, an old stained t-shirt, a musical cassette tape and some video tapes. "Cool! Let's watch these!" He said, holding up a tape.

Andy nodded enthusiastically. The two boys ran into Molly's room to see if she wanted to watch the show with them, and she did. Andy took her by the hand before they all headed down the stairs.

When the toys in Andy's room came back to life, Woody had a big grin on his face. Rex waved his little arms excitedly and the other toys joined him in his merriment. They had heard that Woody had been a big television star, but they'd never actually seen the show or the merchandise.

Within minutes, Jessie and Bo Peep were peeking their heads in Andy's door. "What's all the commotion about?" Jessie wondered.

Woody waved her over. "Jessie! Come quick! Andy found a box of Woody's Roundup stuff!"

Jessie ran over with a wide grin and sat beside Woody as he dug through the box. Bo moved over to join them and settled herself in on Woody's other side.

Mr. Potato Head pulled out a pair of Woody's Roundup sunglasses and set them on his nose. "How do I look?" He asked.

"Very handsome," Mrs. Potato Head gushed. "Just like a movie star!"

Hamm grabbed some comic books and brought them over to Rex to scrutinize.

Slinky took some old posters in his mouth and set them down on the floor. Buzz came over to study them. "You sure get tied up a lot," Buzz observed to Jessie teasingly.

"That's not me! That's my character!" She took her hat off her head and threw it at him like a frisbee, which Buzz easily caught. Jessie stuck her tongue out at him.

Woody laughed. "Please, you're hardly the damsel in distress type," he said as he playfully tugged on her braid.

"Looks like someone's got a crush," Slinky said quietly as he pointed to a poster. In the picture, Woody stood in the foreground grinning widely wjth one hand on his hat and the other on his holster. A lovestruck Jessie was drawn slightly smaller in the background, with her chin resting on folded hands and hearts in both her eyes.

All the toys smiled teasingly at Jessie, who blushed slightly. "It's just my character," she mumbled again.

"Well what girl wouldn't have a crush on the Sheriff?" Mrs. Potato Head smiled, putting an arm around Jessie. "Especially with him saving you all the time."

"Right!" Rex agreed. "Woody looks so cool on this show! I can't wait to watch it later!"

Woody grinned proudly. "Why wait?" He said, sifting through some video tapes. "Let's watch it now."

Buzz picked up a tape marked 'Woody's Roundup Convention 1957.' "This one sounds interesting," he said.

"Well, pop it in!" Rex shouted, unable to contain his excitement.

Woody took the tape from him and slid it into the VCR. "I'll bet this has all kinds of cool behind the scenes stuff," he said.

Jessie smiled as she sat on the floor next to Buzz. Her stomach did a somersault when he put his arm around her.

Woody turned to sit beside Bo, who eagerly settled into his arms as they began to watch the tape.

The recording was a homemade video from a convention that had taken place during the show's last season. It was mostly just interviews with the voice actors and creators and puppetry demonstrations. After awhile, some toys lost interest and began to look through the box again.

Mr. Potato Head was about to turn the video off when the scene abruptly shifted to a question and answer session with one of the show's creators. "This might be interesting," he said, turning to the remaining viewers.

Woody shrugged. Bo was too comfortable in his arms to move and a quick glance in Buzz's direction showed him that he and Jessie were in a similar situation. All four pairs of eyes snapped to the screen when a crazed fan asked about the relationship between Woody and Jessie.

The man on the tv paused before answering, "It had been the intent for the two main characters to begin a romantic relationship, but the writers wanted to create a feeling of suspense. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the season finale, but I can assure you that all your questions will be answered during Woody's Finest Hour! And Jessie fans will be in for a real treat next season on Woody's Roundup!"

Mr. Potato Head quickly turned off the television. The other four toys were silent. "What did I tell ya? That was… interesting," he said with an awkward laugh.

Bo was the first one to speak up. "It's just a tv show, like Jessie said," she pointed out quietly, looking to Woody. His eyes were wide and he was still staring at the screen.

By now the other toys had regained interest in what they were doing and had wandered over. "Woody and Jessie! How sweet!" Rex said, waving his arms.

Buzz nudged Jessie, who was laying perfectly still in his arms. "The show was cancelled," she said in an almost whisper.

"Oh no! Now we'll never find out what happens!" Rex shouted.

Mrs. Potato Head smiled suggestively. "Well, what do you two think?"

"I think I need some air," Woody almost choked. Bo looked concerned.

Slinky, Wheezy, Hamm and everybody chimed in with teasing comments of their own and the toys began chattering excitedly as they continued to sift through the box to find some more evidence of a Jessie and Woody romance.

Bo shook her head. "They're just joking," she reminded her friends. Woody and Jessie wouldn't look at each other.

"Come on, guys. Don't let this become a big deal. Your friendship is more important," Buzz reasoned. He raised his hands to Jessie's face and looked into her eyes, but he couldn't identify her expression. "Are you okay?" He asked with a hint of concern. She nodded wordlessly.

Bo laughed nervously. "It's not like this changes things."

"Or does it?" Mrs. Potato Head laughed. Bo glared at her. "No, seriously," she continued. "They might really be meant for each other. I mean, just look at them. They're so cute together," she gushed. "And they're practically the same."

Mr. Potato Head nodded jokingly. "Like us," he said, wrapping his wife up in his long arms.

Buzz shot them a warning look, but they didn't take the hint.

Mrs. Potato Head was holding out Woody's arm. "The same cloth body and plastic hands," she commented.

Jessie held her hands up in front of her face and looked at Buzz with wide eyes. He could tell this conversation was stressing her out. "That's enough," He said sternly.

"Hmmm… I wonder what would've happened to you two if you'd ended up in Japan together," Mr. Potato Head said thoughtfully.

Bo looked up. "Japan?"

"Yeah, you know. If Woody had really went with her to the museum, or if they hadn't been able to get off the flight or something."

She turned her face up to Woody. "You were going to go to Japan with her?"

Woody looked from Bo to Jessie. Jessie shook her head slowly. "I-I-I….."

Bo moved away from him. "Well?" she demanded.

"I-I can explain, Bo," Woody stuttered.

Bo's eyes narrowed and her face twisted with a brief expression of hurt before she rushed out of the room. Woody took off after her.

"Oops," Mr. Potato Head muttered. He turned to his wife. "We should probably get the others to stop teasing them." Mrs. Potato Head nodded.

Buzz turned back to Jessie, who was sitting on the floor hugging her knees to her chest. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I hope they're going to be okay," she cried in an almost squeak.

"I'm sure they will be," he assured her.

"Bo's going to hate me," she whispered. "And Woody…"

Buzz shook his head. "No one's going to hate you. This will all blow over like anything else, you'll see. Things will be back to normal in no time."

He took her head and Jessie managed to crack a small smile as her skin tingled where his fingers touched hers. She hoped that feeling would never go away. "What would I do without you to keep things rational?"

Buzz pulled her closer. "You'll never have to find that out."

Jessie nodded and closed her eyes as she buried her face in his chest.

Outside in the hall, Woody was pleading for Bo Peep to listen to him. She stood against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. "You never told me that you almost ended up in Japan. At least not in a way that didn't involve you being trapped on the plane."

"I'm sorry, but that part just wasn't important once I came to my senses." He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts before continuing. "Come on, Bo. Do you really see me in a museum rather than being played with by Andy?"

Bo shook her head. "No, I don't," she said. "I can't believe you even considered it."

Woody sighed. "I was depressed. My arm was torn and I thought Andy forgot about me. When Al stole me from the garage sale, I thought it was over."

"You should have known your friends would come for you."

Woody nodded. "I think on some level I did, it was just hard for awhile. And it felt so nice to be given so much attention. To be fixed like new. And I'll admit I did let the stardom get to my head for awhile there."

Bo smiled slightly at that. "Just then?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

Woody laughed. "Okay, so maybe I still like being the star. What's wrong with that?"

Bo reached up to encircle her arms around his neck. "Absolutely nothing, Sheriff." She hesitated. "I would've never known if you were okay had you ended up in Japan," she said sadly.

Woody shook his head. "Don't think about that. I came back," he reminded her.

"But you didn't come back to me."

Woody was puzzled.

After a moment, Bo continued. "I was never a factor in that decision. But Jessie…"

"Jessie is just a friend," Woody reminded her. "A really close friend. We connected, Bo. I'm sorry if I'm not explaining it right, but Jessie and I share a lot."

"I think she wanted to be more than that," Bo said quietly.

Woody didn't know what to say. "I don't know about that," he replied. "But I do know that she likes Buzz now," he pointed out.

"And you were jealous of them!" Bo cried.

"I told you, I'm always jealous of Buzz. You know that, and don't you make me say it again."

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

Woody nodded. "Please, Bo. You have to believe me."

Bo sighed. "I've never known how to not believe you," she said as she moved in closer. She rested her head against his chest as he locked his arms around her. "So you never, ever wondered what would've happened between you two if you'd ended up in another country together?"

"N-no," Woody said quietly as he held onto her. His eyes looked through the open door of Andy's room where Jessie and Buzz were sitting on the floor inside. "Come on," he urged, straightening up. "We should get back inside before the boys decide to come back up."

Bo let him lead her back into Andy's room, where all the toys gathered around them once they stepped inside. Slinky Dog loudly cleared his throat. "We want to apologize for our teasin' earlier," he said. All the other toys murmured their agreement.

Woody held up a hand. "It's already forgiven and forgotten," he said calmly, but one look at Jessie told him that she had not forgotten.


	3. Discussions

Hours after Andy's friend had left, Jessie played with Buzz. She'd forgotten all the tension of the afternoon. The two ran around in the Davis's backyard as they took turns chasing each other. The butterflies that Jessie usually felt in her stomach when she was with Buzz were flying all around them, gaining altitude when they would come nearer. Jessie laughed as Buzz wrapped his arms tightly around her from behind. She whirled around to face him and her heart pounded wildly in her chest when he leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes as his face drew closer to hers and puckered her lips slightly in anticipation. She smiled when she felt his mouth cover hers, and she pressed her hands against the back of his head, pulling him closer. When they finally came up for air, she took a deep breath, expecting his minty scent to fill her nostrils. A new scent took over her senses and she opened her eyes distractedly. She covered her mouth with her hands and gasped loudly when she saw Woody standing in front of her.

"Where's Buzz?" She asked worriedly.

Woody took her in his arms. "Sssh, it's okay," he murmured. "We were meant to be together." He clasped her hand tightly in his and began to pull her towards the house.

Suddenly, a tingling sensation began in her other hand and shot up her arm. She turned around and smiled when she saw that Buzz had taken her other hand, but the look on his face was menacing. "She's coming with me," he told Woody.

"Oh no, she's not. She's coming with me," Woody insisted as he pulled her towards him.

Buzz tugged her back, but Woody pulled harder. Jessie squeezed her eyes shut as she felt herself being torn between her two friends. "Stop it, stop it!" She pleaded. Each toy pulled harder in turn and neither one of them gave up. Jessie's arms were spread out as far as they could go, but Buzz and Woody continued to pull harder. Jessie could feel the seams at her shoulders starting to tear…. "NO!" she shouted.

Jessie's eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. Only a dream, she reminded herself. More like a nightmare. She rolled over on the nightstand. Less than six inches below her, Buzz lay asleep on Andy's bed. Woody was right beside him under Andy's arm, also asleep. She looked to her left where Bullseye was positioned next to her on the nightstand, laying on his side. She crawled over and cuddled up to him, holding him tightly. Bullseye stirred slightly and licked her face before drifting back to sleep.

The next morning, Jessie found to her relief that all the toys went about their business as usual, without making any references to Woody's Roundup or yesterday's events. She brightened, hoping that all really was forgotten and things could go back to normal. She looked over to where Woody was playing a board game with Bo, Wheezy, and Slinky. Woody looked up and winked at her, tipping his hat. Jessie grinned. Her heart leapt into her throat when Bo looked up and saw her, but the other doll just smiled warmly at her and waved. Jessie waved back, smiling happily. She hugged Bullseye around the neck before wandering off to find Buzz.

Buzz found her first and he took one of her hands in both of his. "Can we talk?"

Jessie nodded and she let him pull her into a corner.

"How did you sleep last night?" Buzz asked with a look of concern plain in his eyes.

"Not very well," Jessie admitted. "But my imagination was getting the best of me. It looks like everything is back to normal, just like you said," she smiled.

Buzz thought for a moment. "I heard you say his name in your sleep," he said quietly.

Jessie's smile froze on her face.

Buzz continued. "Look, Jessie. Woody is my best friend and I care far more about you that I have for any other toy I've ever met." He leaned against the leg of Andy's desk chair.

Jessie sighed. "It was a terrible dream," She confessed. "You and Woody were fighting over me."

Buzz nodded. "I don't want that to happen for real."

"Neither do I, but it won't," she said.

"You're right," Buzz said. "I would never take something that belonged to Woody."

Jessie frowned. "But I don't. Bo Peep does."

Buzz looked up. "What if you two really are meant to be?"

"We're not, Buzz! It's just a tv show!" Jessie insisted.

"I know that. But yesterday's discovery obviously stirred something."

Jessie reached for him. "But I like you," she whispered.

'Buzz held her close. "I like you too. A lot. You know that."

Jessie nodded.

Buzz stroked his fingers through her braid. "It's okay if you're confused," he continued.

Jessie's eyes grew wide.

"I know that the whole incident upset you. Maybe we should postpone our date tonight until you're feeling better."

Jessie shook her head vigorously in protest, but Buzz held her face in his hands and gently steadied her. "It's okay," he repeated. "We can go out later, after you've had a chance to clear your head and get things back to normal with Woody."

"I don't want things to be awkward," she said quietly. "Woody is my oldest friend in this room."

"I know," Buzz said. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "That's why I think you should take today to figure things out."

Jessie nodded. "Maybe you're right," she agreed. She looked into his eyes. "Why do you always have to be so rational?"

Buzz laughed. "Yesterday you were grateful for that. Besides, someone has to."

"Well, I'm glad it's you," She whispered. She leaned closer to him, but Buzz held her at arm's length.

"Later," he said gently. His heart nearly broke at the look of hurt that flickered across her face. "I'll be here," he promised.

Jessie nodded. She stayed right where she was until he walked away to join Rex and Hamm in playing the Buzz Lightyear video game. With a sigh, she stood up and wandered out of Andy's room and into Molly's.

Woody walked over to Buzz after Wheezy had won the board game and the other toys had moved on to something else. Buzz handed his controller to Rex before moving a few steps away with Woody. "What's with Jessie?" Woody asked.

"She'll be okay. I told her to skip tonight's date and take some time for herself."

"Why on earth would you tell her to do that?" Woody shouted.

"Because she's confused. And I think you are too." Buzz knew he was right when Woody didn't say anything. "Woody, as your friend I'm telling you that I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I appreciate that, Buzz. But I'm fine. I just hope Jessie's not too bothered by this whole thing. I'd hate for things to get awkward between us."

Buzz placed a hand on Woody's shoulder. "Then go talk to her. She's feeling vulnerable right now and she needs to see that nothing's going to change your friendship."

Woody sighed. "But I don't know what to say." He lowered his eyes.

Buzz frowned. "You always knew how to talk to her before," he pointed out.

"But things are different now," Woody mumbled. His eyes shot up when he realized how that must have sounded. "Sorry," he muttered.

Buzz thought for a moment. "Should I be worried?" He asked.

"What? No!" Woody yelled. "I would never steal your girlfriend."

Buzz looked at him. "I want you to answer something honestly," he said.

Woody shook his head. "Of course."

Buzz hesitated only a moment before asking, "Have you ever… you know, thought about whether or not something would have happened between you and Jessie?"

Woody froze. "Bo and I have been together a long time."

"I know that. That wasn't the question."

"I told her last night that the answer is no."

"And is it still no?" Buzz asked seriously.

Woody put his head in his hands.

"I thought as much," Buzz said quietly.

Woody looked gravely at him. "I meant it when I told her that," he said, with a hint of pleading in his voice.

"I know you did," Buzz said. "This obviously bothers you as much as it does Jessie."

Woody shook his head. "You're right. I'm going to go find her." He turned back to look at his friend. "I really am sorry, Buzz."

Buzz was silent as he watched Woody go.


	4. Confession

The whole house was dark and all three Davis's were sound asleep before Woody found Jessie. He'd looked first in Molly's room, but the other toys in there told him that she'd left awhile ago. He'd then looked in the linen closet in the hall, but she wasn't there either. Finally, Woody decided to check downstairs. He crept slowly down the staircase, not wanting to make any noise that would wake anyone up. When he was about halfway down, he noticed a blue light coming from the television. As he got closer to the floor, he could see that Woody's Roundup was playing on the screen, but there was almost no sound. He scanned the room quickly to make sure that no humans were present before he proceeded, but he found no one. "Jessie?" he whispered as he crept into the room.

"Over here," a tiny voice answered. She stood up on the couch so he would see her. Woody made his way over to the couch and she took both his hands and yanked hard as he placed a boot on the bottom of the cushion and hopped onto the top of the seat.

Woody smiled. "Watching the show?" He asked.

Jessie laughed.

"How is it?" He hadn't seen an episode of the show since he was in Al's apartment with Jessie and Bullseye all those weeks ago…

She wrinkled her nose. "Mostly just bad backgrounds and cheesy puppetry. But some parts are okay." She settled back down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her.

Woody eagerly sat down. "Why are you down here watching t.v. all by yourself?" he asked quietly.

Jessie looked down. "Buzz cancelled our date for tonight," she said, a little sadly.

Woody winced. He'd known that. "I'm sorry," he said.

She shrugged. "We'll go out again some other time," she replied. She gestured towards the tv screen. "Should I make it louder?"

"No, that's okay."

"Okay," Jessie said. After a moment, she scooted closer to Woody.

Woody wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sighed. "You really like him, don't you?"

Jessie nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I do."

Woody managed a small smile. "What a mess this has turned out to be, hasn't it?"

"You noticed?" Jessie asked, half jokingly.

Woody laughed at that.

Jessie lowered her eyes. "I hope Bo's not too mad at you," she said in a barely audible whisper.

"She'll be fine. Bo and I have been together for a long, long time. We'll be okay."

"I hope she's not too mad at me," Jessie said, raising her wide eyes to look at him.

Woody shook his head. "Nah. You didn't do anything wrong," he pointed out.

Jessie laughed. "Just get manufactured to match you," she teased lightly.

Woody laughed too. "We are the same, down to the pullstring," he said, tugging gently on hers.

She grinned and pushed his hat back on his head. "And we have way cool hats," she reminded him.

"And boots to match," Woody added.

Jessie brightened as she stood up to show him the bottom of her boot where Andy had written his name on her first night in the room. "They really match," she said happily.

Woody stood up too, and he hooked his thumbs through his belt loops. "And don't forget the shiny belt buckles."

Jessie giggled. "We know how to accessorize," she said.

Woody moved closer to her and placed a hand gently on her arm. "So you're okay?" He asked seriously.

"Are you?"

"I…"

Jessie looked up at him, her big green eyes wide and round. "What is it?" She asked. When he didn't say anything she continued, "Come on, you can talk to me."

Woody shook his head. "Nothing. I just don't want things to get awkward between us."

"Oh, Woody!" She flung herself at him, and he held her tightly. "I'd hate for that to happen!" She pressed her forehead to his shoulder as she locked her arms tightly around his waist and squeezed her eyes shut.

Woody rubbed her back with one hand and stroked her hair with the other. As he rested his cheek against her head, he couldn't help noticing that her soft cloth body fit perfectly against his. She was the perfect height, the perfect width. He always had to bend down to embrace Bo Peep's extremely slender form, and Jessie was at least half a head taller than Buzz…

Without thinking, Woody placed a tender kiss on her temple. She hugged him tighter and he moved his lips down her face, kissing her cheek. Jessie pulled back slightly as if in a trance. Her stomach flipped over, but it felt heavier than when the butterflies would beat their wings inside her. She raised her eyes to his face, but she couldn't identify the expression there. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands touch her face, trying to clear her head for a minute.

Woody moved his right hand under her chin and tilted her head back. He leaned closer and Jessie could feel his breath on her face as he closed the distance between them. There wasn't the slightest hint of mint… Jessie's eyes shot open. "No!" She yelled before his lips could touch hers. She placed both hands on his chest to keep him at arm's length.

Woody looked confused for a moment. "Why not?" he whispered. "It would be so easy…"

Jessie shook her head. "No, it wouldn't. It would just make things a lot harder. Please, Woody." When he reached for her again, she welcomed his embrace. "I can't lose you," she cried. "You're the best friend I've had in such a long time, and I can't lose you."

"Ssh," Woody said. "You won't lose me."

Jessie looked up at him. "You promise?"

Woody nodded. "I need you too," he said. He smiled as he traced the pattern on her collar lightly with his finger. "You and I… we're made of the same stuffing."

"You're right," She agreed.

Woody sighed. "I think this whole thing has gotten to me a little more than I was willing to admit," he confessed.

"A little?" Jessie raised her eyebrows.

Woody laughed.

"It's freaked me out too," Jessie admitted quietly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good.. because I'm totally freaked out." Woody said with an awkward chuckle.

"Why are you so freaked out?"

Woody hesitated. "Because I do wonder what would've happened, Jess," he answered quietly.

Jessie's eyes widened. "Woody…"

Woody took both her hands in his. "Don't you? Please just tell me honestly."

"W-what about Bo? A-and Buzz?"

Woody shook his head. "I know. I know."

Jessie was quiet for a moment. "I did have feelings for you at first," she finally whispered.

Woody's eyes grew rounder. "Y-you did?"

She nodded. "When we first met. I felt like I'd waited my whole life for you. And I pretty much did, and suddenly there you were…" She lowered her eyes. "But then we came back here, and it was obvious that you were taken, and then…"

"And then Buzz," Woody said thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have said anything…."

"No. No, I'm glad you did." He moved his hand to take hers again, but she held back.

"What about Bo?" Jessie squeaked nervously.

Woody lowered his eyes. "I love Bo," he said, and Jessie nodded. "But Jess…"

Jessie shook her head. "No buts," she pleaded. She shrank into the corner of the couch cushion.

"Jessie," Woody sat down next to her and reached out an arm, but she stood up quickly.

"I'm sorry, Woody," she whispered as she jumped off the couch. "I just can't handle this right now."

Woody waited until she made it all the way up the stairs before he jumped down and walked up to the tv. The last image he saw was one of the Jessie puppet hugging the Sheriff tightly and gratefully thanking him for saving her life again. Then he turned it off before heading upstairs for bed.


	5. Pressure

The next day while Andy was at school, Jessie stayed under his bed. She knew that Andy wouldn't be home at all that night since he was staying over at Bobby's house, a fact that she wasn't happy about. The toys would be having a party, and she wasn't in a party mood.

Jessie peered out the sliver of space between the bed and the floor. She could see Bullseye pacing back and forth impatiently. When she didn't come out after a few minutes, Bullseye stuck his nose under the bed. Jessie laughed and patted the floor. Bullseye slipped under the bed and moved his head under her arm. "I'm sorry, Bullseye. I just don't feel like playing right now," she said.

Bullseye looked up at her and stretched his long neck to lick her face.

"I have a lot to think about," she told him. "A lot of my friends have the potential to get really hurt if I don't make the right move, and I don't ever want that to happen."

Bullseye wagged his tail while he waited for her to continue.

"Woody tried to kiss me last night," she said quietly.

Bullseye cocked his head to the right and panted with his tongue sticking out.

"Well I didn't let him!" She said defensively.

The stuffed horse looked at her quizzically.

"No, it's not because I was afraid I would feel something for him!" She insisted.

"Isn't it, though?" a shrill voice asked.

Jessie jumped at the sound of Mrs. Potato Head's voice.

"I'm sorry," The older woman apologized. "But I thought you could use a friend." She gestured with her long arm. "May I?"

Jessie shrugged and inched backward, creating enough space for Mrs. Potato Head to slide under.

"Ya know, dear, we were only kidding about you and the Sheriff," she said softly. "We didn't mean for things to get so out of hand."

Jessie clutched Bullseye tightly to her side when he tried to move away. The horse sat down in a heap and rested his chin in her lap. "But.. what if we really are meant to be? It makes sense," Jessie whispered.

"Well that's up to you, sweetheart," Mrs. Potato Head said.

Jessie sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

The older woman nodded.

"You and Mr. Potato Head know you're meant for each other because you're the same, right?"

"Of course!" Mrs. Potato said, as if it was obvious.

"So.. Woody and I are the same too. Does that make us destined for each other like you?"

Mrs. Potato Head put a hand to her head as she considered this. "The Mr. and I share more than just appearance," she said finally. "We want to be together too. Do you and the Sheriff want to be together?"

Jessie frowned. "I don't know… it's complicated."

Mrs. Potato Head clapped her hands together loudly. "What's so complicated? You figure it out, and then you'll know," she said simply.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "You make it sound so easy," she said. She leaned her chin on her hands. "Have you ever had feelings for another toy? One that you weren't manufactured to be with?"

"You mean other than Mr. Potato Head?" She asked shrilly.

Jessie nodded.

"Heavens, no!" Mrs. Potato Head exclaimed. Her eyes narrowed. "Why, what have you heard about him?"

"Nothing!" Jessie said laughing. She sighed. "I guess that's how you know it's meant to be," she said.

"I guess so. So there you have it," Mrs. Potato Head said. "My work here is done."

"Except now I'm more confused than ever," Jessie replied.

Mrs. Potato Head leaned closer. "You know what you need to do?" she said in a low voice.

Jessie shook her head. "What's that?"

"You need to stop worrying what everyone else thinks and just figure it out," the older woman said seriously.

Jessie bit her lip. "Maybe you're right," she said. Bullseye jumped up and licked her face excitedly.

"Excuse me," a tiny voice said.

The two women turned to where a slender hand was pulling up the bedspread. "Is there room for one more under here?" Bo Peep asked timidly.

Jessie's eyes widened, slightly panicked. Mrs. Potato Head nodded. "Actually, I was just leaving," she said. She motioned for the horse to follow. "Come on, Bullseye. Let's leave these two gals to chit chat and see what everyone else is up to."

Bullseye wagged his tail enthusiastically and followed her out from other the bed.

Bo Peep crept under and sat beside Jessie. Jessie pulled her knees up to her chin, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry," she said after a moment. "I'm sorry this is all such a mess. I know you must be hurting."

Bo put a hand on Jessie's shoulder. "I don't blame you, honey."

Jessie brightened. "You don't?"

Bo shook her head. "Uh-uh. And I don't blame Woody either."

Jessie felt as if a large weight was lifted off her shoulders. "I never wanted to hurt you," she told her porcelain companion. "Your friendship means a lot to me."

Bo hugged the cowgirl tightly. "You're important to me as well," she said gently. "But it's also important for you and Woody to figure this out, and fast."

Jessie nodded. "I'm trying. It's just complicated. I don't want any of my friends to get hurt."

"What do you want, dear?"

Jessie sighed. "I just want things to go back to normal. I don't want any hard feelings between us. And I don't want to feel so awkward around Woody all the time. And I want Buzz to…" Jessie's head snapped up. "Where is Buzz?" She asked loudly. "I haven't had a chance to talk to him in nearly two days!" She frowned. "I don't even know if he wants to talk to me."

"You know, that space man cares a great deal for you," Bo said quietly.

Jessie looked into her eyes. "Have you seen him? Is he okay?"

"Oh, he's fine. I saw him earlier today. He was trying to explain to Rex the difference between Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters and Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger Spin." She winked. "This may take awhile. You might not get to talk to him today."

Jessie lowered her chin to her hands again.

"Which will give you the perfect opportunity to talk things out with Woody once and for all," she added.

Jessie nodded.

Bo patted her knee. "You need to sort your feelings out, one way or another. Don't worry about anyone else. Things will just fall into place once you decide, you'll see."

Jessie groaned. "This would be so much easier if you weren't so understanding," she mumbled.

Bo smiled weakly. "Maybe it's just because I understand the attraction."

Jessie blushed. "Bo.."

Bo held up a hand. "Don't say anything, honey. Just do whatever you need to set things right." She turned around to look at Jessie one last time. "I just hope things work out for the best," she said before she slipped out from under the bed.

Jessie sighed as she watched her friend go. "For all of us," she added quietly. She pulled her knees back up to her chest and debated inwardly over what her next move should be.


	6. The Kiss

Later that night, Mrs. Davis took Molly to Pizza Planet for dinner and the party in Andy's room was in full swing. Wheezy grabbed Mr. Mike and sang loudly to the enjoyment of the other toys, who kicked up their heels and moved to the beat. Bo made her way over to where Buzz was standing with the three little green aliens. "I take it you got away from Rex all right?" She asked lightly.

Buzz laughed. "Everything's all clear now," he assured her. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "So… uh, why aren't you dancing with Woody?" He asked.

Bo lowered her eyes. "His mind's on other things," she said quietly.

Buzz nodded with a frown.

"Why aren't you with Jessie?" She asked.

"Oh.. I wanted to give her some space. You know, to figure things out for herself," he said.

"I talked to her today," Bo told him in a low voice. "I think she really misses you."

Buzz brightened at that.

"But she's still pretty stressed out," Bo added. "And I have a feeling that Woody is more shaken up than he let on," she pressed.

Buzz shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to say out loud that she was probably right.

"I told her to find Woody and set things right once and for all," Bo Peep continued.

"That's probably best," he agreed.

"Buzz?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Hmm?"

"You're not worried that they might actually have feelings for each other, are you?" She asked nervously.

"I don't want to be. But I'm not sure anymore," he admitted.

Bo nodded, pursing her lips. Suddenly, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him forward. "Well, come on. This is a party," She said as she ushered him to where the other toys were dancing. The little green aliens kept close to their heels.

Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head welcomed them wholeheartedly into their group, but Buzz danced halfheartedly with Bo, wishing he was dancing with Jessie. He could tell from the look on Bo's face that she was picturing someone else, too.

Woody watched all the action from the bed. He stared detached as Buzz twirled his girlfriend around on the dance floor. If Bo was even still his girlfriend…. Woody shook his head. He couldn't help but notice that somebody was missing from the excitement. He sighed and scanned the room for Jessie, hoping that he would have a chance to get her alone and apologize for his actions the night before. She'd been avoiding him all day, and that was exactly what he didn't want. After awhile, he noticed Jessie emerge from under the bed. His eyes followed her as she made her way across the room, avoiding the crowd of toys that had gathered around Wheezy. She slipped out the door and into the hall and that's when he decided to jump off the bed and go follow her. He paused to take a look behind him as he lingered by the door, and he met Buzz's gaze. Buzz nodded once and Woody knew that his friend had everything under control here. At least someone did. With another sigh, Woody stepped out of the room and into the hall. He looked around, but there was no sign of the cowgirl and the door to Molly's room was closed. He made his way down the stairs, figuring that Jessie would be in the living room again. He was right.

"Hey howdy hey," he called softly.

Jessie smiled. "Hey howdy hey," she greeted him.

He moved cautiously closer to her, and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't turn away. "Jessie, I'm sorry."

Jessie took a few steps toward him. "Woody…"

Woody shook his head. "Let me finish. I'm sorry I tried to kiss you last night. I was confused and I know now that it was wrong and I don't want anything to stand between us because you mean so much to me and if you forgive me I'll never let things get awkward between us again.." The words were coming out in a jumbled mess and the corners of Jessie's mouth turned up slightly. She took a few more steps forward.

"Say something," Woody urged.

"You're my best friend," Jessie whispered. "I need to trust you."

"And do you still trust me?" He asked hopefully.

Jessie nodded. "Yes," she said in a small voice. She sighed. "Are we just friends?"

Woody frowned. "I don't know. I guess it's unfair to say the words 'just friends' when we're so much more."

"The same stuffing," Jessie said quietly. She looked up at him. "So where do we go from here? How can we make sure there's no strain in our relationship?"

"We just won't joke about us being meant for each other anymore," he replied. "I'll tell everyone else and things can go back to normal and I won't get all weird around you anymore and… "

Jessie suddenly ran toward him, closing the distance between them quickly. She was shaking as she grabbed lightly at his vest and he put his arms around her waist to steady her. "Jessie? Are we okay now?" He asked quietly.

She looked up at him and tugged on his vest, pulling his head down to her. Without warning, she locked her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, kissing him passionately. Woody moved his hands to her shoulders and pulled her tightly against him as he kissed her back eagerly. He slid his hands down her back and gripped her waist, lifting her up until she was standing on her tiptoes. Time seemed to stand still for a few moments, and Woody's head spun as they kissed.

Jessie was the first one to break the kiss. She rolled back onto her heels, breathing heavily, and raised a hand to her mouth.

Woody opened his eyes when he felt her weight shift. "Jessie….. " he murmured as he reached for her again, but she pulled away from him.

"I-I'm sorry," she breathed before turning around and bolting towards the kitchen.

Woody scratched the back of his head, wondering what had just happened. He debated for a second on whether or not to go after her, but then a sound behind him caught his attention and he whirled around in time to see Buzz run up the stairs. Oh, great, he thought with a groan. He stretched out his long legs, taking the steps two at a time.

"Buzz! Wait!" He shouted. He caught up to Buzz by the bookcase in the hallway and grabbed him by the shoulders.

Buzz turned around to face him. "Are you still confused?"

Woody shook his head and placed his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "No," he said.

Buzz placed his hands on his hips and waited for Woody to continue.

"I'm sorry," Woody said for what seemed like the millionth time. "I have to go find Bo."

"So what, are you and Jessie together now or something?" Buzz asked.

"What? No! No, it isn't like that."

"But you did kiss her," Buzz said.

"It was nothing. I didn't feel anything! Buzz, I have to go find Bo. I have to make sure she understands," Woody pleaded.

Buzz nodded and stepped aside to let Woody pass.

"Oh and Buzz?" Woody turned around and placed a hand on the bookcase.

Buzz looked at him quizzically.

"For the record, she made her choice even before I kissed her. It was you," he said with a smile.

Buzz's whole face lit up and for a second he felt like he really might be able to fly.

Woody winked at him. "Go get her, Space Ranger." With that, he turned back around to go find Bo Peep.


	7. Resolution

"You kissed her?!" Bo exclaimed. She held up her crook, ready to bop him on the head, but Woody held up his hands in defense.

"You're missing the point, Bo! I didn't feel anything!" He took a step toward her. "There's nothing romantic between me and Jessie. You're my only girl," he insisted.

Bo bit her lip. "Well, I am glad you worked things out. Things won't be awkward between you two now?"

Woody shook his head. "No. No, everything's fine."

"And she's back with Buzz?"

Woody nodded very fast. "Yes, Bo. He's down there talking things over with her now."

"And there will be no more talk of you two being meant to be with each other?"

"No, never. The only girl I'm meant to be with is you, Bo." He held out his hand. "So what do you say? Are you still my lady?"

Bo considered for a moment. "All right, Sheriff. But from now on the only girl you'll be kissing is me," she said sternly.

Woody took her in his arms and whirled her around. "Oh, yes! Definitely!" He closed his eyes as he leaned his head against hers and buried his face in her bonnet. "Thank you, thank you so much for always understanding me."

Downstairs, Jessie was perched on the couch again, watching the last episode of Woody's Roundup on the tv screen. She'd thought kissing Woody would resolve things once and for all, but now she was more confused than ever. Her frustration bubbled inside her as the words "to be continued" flashed across the screen.

"But it wasn't continued," she said aloud. "It was canceled." She slid off the couch and moved towards the television set, reaching out to touch the screen. "Oh, Woody. What happened on the last episode? Were we really supposed to be together? Does the Sheriff come to save me?" she whimpered.

"No," a deep voice called out from the stairs.

Jessie whirled around, the butterflies in her stomach already awakening at the familiar sound.

"Buzz Lightyear comes to rescue you."

Jessie looked up to see his head peeking out at her from inbetween two panels of the banister. "Buzz!" she shouted happily.

He began to walk towards her and Jessie ran to meet him at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, Buzz!" She exclaimed as she flung herself towards him.

He lifted her up easily and held her as close to him as possible.

The butterflies in her stomach reacted wildly to his embrace and she laughed as she playfully nuzzled his neck with her nose. "I missed you so much," she said.

Buzz kissed her hair. "I missed you too," he said. He swung her legs over his arm. "How about I take you back to Andy's room?"

Jessie nodded eagerly. "Can I be your date to the party?" she asked timidly.

Buzz smiled his wide smile and Jessie's heart fluttered as his teeth sparkled. "You can be my date to every party," he promised as he carried her up the stairs.

Once inside Andy's room, Buzz walked over to where Woody was dancing with Bo and set Jessie carefully down on the floor. Wheezy began to croon a slow tune and she eagerly pulled Buzz closer to her. He wrapped his arms tightly about her waist and she rested her chin on his shoulder. She caught Bo's gaze as Woody spun her around next to them and smiled.

Bo smiled back warmly. She caught Woody give Buzz a thumbs up and she settled deeper in his arms, glad that Woody finally seemed to be genuinely happy for their friends.

Jessie closed her eyes and buried her face in Buzz's neck as they danced. She took a deep breath and smiled widely as the smell of peppermint filled her senses.


End file.
